This invention relates generally to a variety of printed media, and more specifically provides a means for incorporating dynamic or sequenced images therein along side static information or images.
Products such as brochures, greeting cards, folders, advertising displays, and promotional gifts abound. Quite often, although not always, these products are paper based products that carry a message that has been printed on one or more surfaces of the product. While these products are convenient and inexpensive to make they may be only nominally effective at best. Their effectiveness depends directly on how effectively they engage and hold the attention of the recipient and convey their information. Many different techniques have been employed to hold the recipient""s attention. For instance, blinking lights, pop-ups holograms, and edge illuminated diagrams have all been used to create an eye-catching image or set of images to hold the attention of the recipient. Cut-outs, overlays, flaps and ingenious folding techniques have been used to sequence information or reveal information in a controlled fashion. Engaging senses other than sight has been used to attract the viewer by employing sounds or scents. Sounds are often activated as a brochure or card is opened while scents can be revealed either by scratching a designated portion or removing a tab. In addition to any of these techniques, personalization of the material is often employed to target either a specific individual or class of individuals.
These techniques have met with varying success. One problem is that only a limited amount of information can be printed in a given amount of space. This restricts not only the amount of information that can be presented but its complexity as well because complex information generally needs need more text and diagrams to be explained clearly. Informational media, for instance, tends to be longer and may be offputting to the consumer by its length and complexity. However, simplification of the information may not communicate the specific information desired.
Another problem is that personalization must be determined prior to manufacture of the printed media. If the target audience is misjudged some quantity of printed media may turn out to be useless.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide printed media with the capability to sequence through multiple images or sets of information in a single limited space. Sequences of images can be designed to be eye-catching and to lead the viewer through complex concepts or information. It would further be useful if such information could be customized after manufacture and just immediately prior to distribution when the recipient is known. It would further be advantageous if the recipient of the information could control or select which information is displayed.
Further advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
Briefly stated and in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system for displaying information which comprises a substrate and a conformable display media and control logic associated with the substrate. The display media has an input for receiving display information and the control logic provides display information to the display media through the display media input. The system may also contain other elements which interact with the control logic and the display media such as sensors, speakers, buttons, lights and a interface for communicating with the control circuitry.